


And A Dragon Knows It's Own

by TVateMyBrain (datsunblue)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairytale?, Fix-It, Gen, I didn't mean it to be poetry, It's just thats what happens when you make you Chapters 4 sentences long, Most character's are only mentioned, Not A Fix-It, Poetry Crack, Short crack, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Spoilers to S05E08, Written from S05E08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datsunblue/pseuds/TVateMyBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had an idea for a story I would never have the time to write. So here it is in 8 chapters of 4 sentences, more or less.</p>
<p>Through the long winter and out the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Dragon Knows It's Own

Ice Queen & Night's King

 

  1. Winter is coming

  2. Twice kissed by fire

  3. Caged Fire and Free

  4. And now our watch is ended

  5. The Ice Queen

  6. The long winter

  7. Breath of the dragon

  8. The Tarley scrolls




 

 

 

 

 

1.

Fair Westeros' nine year summer fades swift to ominous Autumnal shades.

The rot of plenty grown rampant through the cities of men.

Winter's icy knife poised to cut the canker out, if only it can reach the heart.

The Stark in Winterfell does hold out, giving birth to a Bolton babe, doomed to die.

 

2.

The Wall holds through the Autumn, with Wild Crows to speed the work.

A vow is twice broken, when Commander Crow and Wilding girl meet.

Sister to his lost love, more hurt than he can bear, mother and child sent across the sea.

The dead can not cross the water, but they can walk the ice with ease.

 

3.

Two children grow pale and sicken underground, while above one grows bold and free.

Their Queen mother's reach extends, unaware her first child still breathes, amongst the Lambs.

Smuggled under a tent flap and whisked away in payment, in revenge, in secret.

In a darkened catacomb, eggs are laid in secret, before two give up life's flame.

 

4.

The Wall stands, but the ice claims the sea, a winter bridge links the dead and the living.

The army of the Night's King invades the realm of men, Castle Black falls.

And the North is devoured by an ever increasing hord of bones and rags and blades.

The Last Commander falls back to Winterfell, but the dead never rest.

 

5.

Many houses crumble in the Battle, but there must always be a Stark in Winterfell.

The Night's King himself assaults the fortress, where the Ice Queen prays beneath the Heart Tree.

He takes her by the hair, she fights and pricks her finger upon his crown, thus the cold invades.

Frost descends over her, seals her as she lays in slumber, beneath the Heartwood Tree.

 

6.

Man retreats and numbers fall as the frozen waste reaches Riverlands and Vale.

Lords and peasants alike, swelling the army of Night's King, southward march

Five generations of Winter, before the Dragon comes across the sea, mother long gone to bones.

The daughter's daughter's daughter tames the beast, and sets forth for the Iron Throne.

 

7.

Fire cleansed, the North is scorched and frozen, when Night's King and Dragon Daughter meet.

In glorious mutual destruction, magic leaves the world once more in peace.

Venturing west across the narrow sea, comes Avorg Snowwolf to claim his Northern birthright.

There in Winterfell, the Spring thaws the Godswood, and Snowwolf's kiss thaws the frozen Queen.

 

 

8.

The Tarley Scrolls tell tale of Jon Snow's forbidden heir.

An unknown Lamb woman passes on the secret of a girl's birth.

The Wildings know how the Night's King came to be.

Howland Reed knows who's blood runs in Jon Snow's veins.

 

 

And a Dragon knows it's own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Ok, yeah, maybe it's a poem in denial. But I don't read poetry).


End file.
